


blue are the feelings that live inside me

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Yo listen up, here's the storyAbout a little guy that lives in a blue worldAnd all day and all night and everything he sees is just blueLike him, inside and outside.





	blue are the feelings that live inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I love irony.
> 
> Originally drawn on 4/14/19.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from... I'm embarrassed to say.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
